mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - Viva Las Pegasus/@comment-25862617-20160922051620
Eu cheguei para assistir Viva Las Pegasus com uma tríplice de hype: Episódio do mapa, Flim e Flam e Las Pegasus. Sendo o segundo episódio onde fiquei mais ansioso para ver nessa temporada, o primeiro foi No Second Prances. Como era um episódio que eu esperava bastante, será que eu me decepcionei? Vamos ver. =] Se eu estava bem seguro com algumas coisas que elevaram meu hype, fiquei bastante inseguro com a dupla escolhida para o episódio. AJ e Fluttershy não fazem uma boa temporada ao meu ver, mas eu contava que a dupla poderia surpreender (AJ sempre foi bem em episódios com Flim e Flam, Fluttershy foi bem no seu único episódio do mapa). Logo no início eu também coloquei na cabeça que Las Pegasus claramente seria uma cidade flutuante igual Cloudsdale e como faria para Applejack permanecer na cidade. Mas claramente vimos que Las Pegasus não é bem igual Cloudslade, já que vários terrestres e unicórnios, incluindo Flim, Flam e Gladmane estavam na cidade sem problemas, também os caminhos de nuvens eram praticamente inexistentes, então é revelado que Las Pegasus não é uma cidade exclusivamente dos pégasos. Eu reagi bem a isso porque ficaria chato se Las Pegasus fosse tratada igual Cloudsdale. Um ponto fortíssimo do episódio, é que ele apresentou várias surpresas e reviravoltas. Com Flim e Flam na parada, logo de cara eu não imaginava que Gladmane seria o vilão da história. Então fiquei surpreso quando AJ e Fluttershy chegam a essa conclusão após verem que os empregados de Gladmane brigavam entre si. Mas eu achei estranho também o fato dos empregados brigarem era uma forma de Gladmane manter eles no resort. Outra surpresa para mim foi ver Flim e Flam brigando um com o outro, porque eu jamais imaginava que esses dois apareceriam nessa situação. Outra coisa que achei surreal e que não esperava jamais, era que Flim e Flam se juntaria com AJ e Fluttershy para armar algum plano para derrubar Gladmane. Quando Gladmane revela que trata todos como amigos em seu resort, por um instante eu acreditei que ele poderia não ser o vilão da história novamente, até ele desmascarar Fluttershy, o que eu considero uma reviravolta no episódio. Não achei que as coisas fossem complicar mais a essa altura do episódio. Então Gladmane diz que não se devem tentar tapear um pônei que tapeia, auto se declarando que estava um passo a frente deles. Mas no final, AJ e Fluttershy conseguem arrancar a confissão de Gladmane, mostrando que esse era o plano delas com os irmãos o tempo todo, trazendo outra reviravolta para o episódio. Mas também concordo que foi meio besta Gladmane não ter reparado Fluttershy segurando o botão, mesmo que o ego dele fosse grande demais. Mesmo assim não contive os arrepios da reviravolta. =D Agora falando individualmente dos detalhes que me causaram hype: Las Pegasus acabou por me decepcionar, sendo que a cidade em si foi pouquíssima mostrada, ficando resumida apenas ao resort de Gladmane. Queria muito ter visto mais a cidade e algumas referências à Las Vegas. O título do episódio sugeria que a cidade seria mais explorada, ao meu ver. Essa não foi a melhor participação de Flim e Flam, mas mesmo assim foram excelentes no episódio, surpreendendo quando apareceram brigando e formando dupla com as duas manes, além de usarem mais uma trapaça para desmascarar Gladmane. No final mostraram que, mesmo tendo feito uma boa ação, eles não consertaram, mas acho que será difícil eles causarem novos problemas para as manes após os acontecimentos desse episódio. Então os gêmeos se saíram muito bem novamente e ainda continuam entre meus personagens favoritos. Mas acho que essa pode ter sido a última participação grande deles na série. Também senti falta de mais uma canção deles, mas seria injusto fazer uma avaliação negativa por causa disso. O episódio ser relacionado ao mapa já o torna mais interessante que a maioria na temporada, a dupla escolhida que não me convenceu no início, mas posso afirmar que AJ e Fluttershy fizeram um papel excelente como manes. Fluttershy foi bondosa ao querer ajudar Flim e Flam. AJ honesta ao revelar verdades de Gladmane para os gêmeos, além de ficar cismada com eles anteriormente, por causa dos problemas que causaram antes e ela estava certa, os caras ameaçaram enxotá-la de sua casa junta com sua família. Gladmane é um personagem novo, mas não considero que foi adicionado de uma forma forçada, já que Las Pegasus estava estreando na série. Ele só poderia ter sido mais esperto com Fluttershy e AJ, porque já que ele as conhecia, claramente ele sabia dos feitos anteriores delas e de suas amigas. Não foi um mal personagem, mas não foi um dos melhores também. Viva Las Pegasus foi um dos poucos episódios da temporada que não passou, em momento algum, aquele sentimento de que a série já está desgastada e sendo forçada pelos produtores (Os outros foram No Second Prances, The Saddle Row Review, Spice Up Your Life e The Gift of the Maud Pie), e isso é importante já que foi o episódio de #20 nessa 6ª Temporada. Sua nota é 9/10 se comparando com outros ótimos episódios na temporada, como The Gift e Saddle Row, mas ainda ficando abaixo de No Second. Então a resposta é NÃO, Viva Las Pegasus não me decepcionou, sendo o segundo episódio da temporada que correspondeu as minhas expectativas altas(o outro foi No Second Prances).